


Unfinished Business

by phenomanon



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomanon/pseuds/phenomanon
Summary: You have to let go to move on.





	Unfinished Business

This was written on the subway whilst traveling, so apologies for any errors. Will proof ASAP. Thanks for reading! 🥰

**********

“We still on for coffee?”

Morgan looked up, revealing a shy smile as she pointed to herself curiously. Greg nodded with a smirk, making the young CSI blush rosé.

“Like a date?”

“Unless you’re trying to invite someone else to our one-on-one.”

Morgan laughed nervously as she tucked strands of hair behind her ears in anticipation.

“It’s a date then.”

———

“How did we get on this subject again?”

Morgan released a disappointed sigh at Greg’s question; swirling her straw around aimlessly.

“I asked if you ever dated anyone from work before and then...”

“Oh yeah. Sorry. This definitely wasn’t how I wanted our first date to go...didn’t think I was going to spend the whole time harping on the past.”

Greg twirled his own straw, giving Morgan the best crooked smile he could offer.

“More-so...talking about Nick.”

Greg blushed as he looked down, immediately regretting the decision to open up to her.

“Yeah about that—”

“I’m still a bit surprised. I mean, I know I joined the party pretty late but I had no idea.”

Morgan rested her chin on the palm of her hand, gazing at Greg through her peripheral vision. He still refused to look at her, embarrassed at how the situation turned out.

“Would it be too much if I asked for a redo?”

“Look Greg—”

“Next time it’ll be a real date, promise. Fancy place on The Strip and everything. You haven’t even had the full Sanders experience yet.” He said flirtatiously with raised eyebrows.

“That all sounds very tempting but...and don’t take this the wrong way—I just think we’d be better off friends.”

Before Greg could open his mouth in protest, Morgan already had her finger up in the air.

“If it was another woman, fine, I could maybe deal with that. But Nick’s a man and I have no idea how to compare myself to him.”

“That’s crazy Morgan, I would never compare you two! You are both completely different.” Greg whined, getting more pushback from her.

“Plus you and Nick have years of friendship between you two...and from the sound of things...you might not be over it.”

Greg immediately shook his head. His goal was to be honest and share everything with Morgan, but that plan had seemingly backfired. He just didn’t want her to be shocked later that he was bisexual and went out with their supervisor once.

“Trust me Morgan, I’m over it. It’s been years. I just wanted you to hear it from me, not someone else...but it seems like I put my foot in my mouth. Again. You make me nervous—”

“I appreciate that, Greg. Really, I do. And I’m not gonna lie, I had a major high school level crush on you. But in all honesty, I think you should get some closure first.”

He let out a deep sigh.

“I swear there’s nothing left to close. It’s been shut down and locked up for years now.”

“It doesn’t sound like that to me. Hey...I gotta run. But I’ll take you up on that offer for a raincheck. Just let me know when you wrap things up.” She said with an earnest smile, reaching out and squeezing Greg’s hand before getting up.

He felt a warm sensation flood his body and got up to stop her, but she was already long gone.

———

Greg didn’t know why he was feeling so anxious. He talked to Nick almost every day, even working cases together from time to time. But he hadn’t thought of the older man in this context for awhile now.

Greg was thankful to have showed up to an empty office, Nick not yet having returned from his latest errand. Ever since he was promoted to supervisor, their dynamic had changed.

“Hey.”

Greg’s entire body jolted backwards at the sudden voice.

“...Hey.”

“What’s up?” Nick questioned worryingly, shutting the door behind him as he walked back towards his desk.

“Can’t a guy drop by to say hi?”

Nick’s eyebrows scrunched, giving Greg a suspicious grin.

“Did you find out what those brown fibers were in the Hutchinson case?”

“Huh? Oh yeah...Corchorus olitorius AKA jute fibers. Suspect potentially used jute rope as a binding tool; possible last minute kidnapping. And before you ask, already put out an APB with Brass. We’ve got the blue looking for her.”

“Great work, Greg.”

“Yeah but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

“...Okay. What then?” Nick asked again, his full attention now on Greg.

“You free this week?”

“Maybe. Why?”

“Wondering if you wanted to hang out? You know, like old times.”

Now Nick was really worried. Though they worked together almost every day, they hadn’t actually hung out (even as friends) in a couple of years.

“Uh...sure.” Nick replied hesitantly. “I’m free Thursday night.”

“Great, I’m off that day.”

“...I was just gonna watch the UNLV basketball game at home if you wanted to stop by for a little bit...I guess.”

Greg involuntarily recoiled at Nick’s accentuation of keeping the hang out short.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“‘Kay. I’ll get the beers if you bring the pizza?”

“Perfect.”

———

An uncomfortable nervousness took over Greg’s entire body yet again. He knew trapping Nick into talking about the past was a bad idea, but if he wanted to date Morgan, he needed to patch things up completely as soon as possible.

His hands began shaking as he inched towards the bell, giving Greg flashbacks of the lab explosion tremors.

“...Hey.”

An equally nervous Nick slowly crept out from behind the door, not yet moving to allow Greg entry. A good minute or two passed before both men shuffled around awkwardly to give each other space.

Greg hated himself for thinking Nick looked cute in a plain white tee and grey sweatpants. Somehow the simpler his outfit was, the better Nick looked, revealing just how truly handsome the older man was.

“I got a supreme pizza. Hope that’s okay.”

“You do remember.” Nick joked, getting an apprehensive laugh from Greg.

The next hour passed in complete silence, both men trying to sit as far away from each other as possible on Nick’s couch. Both of their eyes were glued to the TV religiously, even though the game wasn’t particularly that interesting.

Greg was still grinning on the inside from the choice of beer Nick had provided—a local craft selection from a popular brewery in town. He knew Nick was a Miller man but being the true gentleman he was, had opted for guest’s choice.

“What?” Nick suddenly asked, breaking the long silence.

“Huh?”

“You look like you just discovered gold.”

“Oh. This beer’s a good choice. Since when do you drink craft?”

“I like to live on the wild side too, you know.”

And Greg couldn’t help but laugh, wholeheartedly this time. His genuine happiness finally set Nick at ease, who had been clenching the entire time.

Suddenly the buzzer sounded, signaling the half time show and commercial break both men were dreading.

All Greg could think about was Morgan and how he had royally screwed up their first date. He had been working up to this moment for so long, only to have it ruined by his unresolved past.

Greg figured it would be better to rip off the bandaid with Nick then to drag it on, luckily being enough beers in not to care. So he inhaled deeply and began to speak.

“Why did you leave that day?”

Nick turned to Greg, his expression falling immediately.

“What?”

“That day, why did you leave?”

“Greg...”

“I just wanna know.”

“Why are you doing this right now?”

“You left and never came back. I wanna know why.”

Nick let out an even deeper sigh, setting down his beer before trying to summon a response.

“I don’t know, man. Do we really have to do this right now?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“...I went on a date today.”

“Oh.”

Greg was crestfallen to hear the sadness in Nick’s voice, even though it shouldn’t have mattered that he was moving on.

“It was with Morgan.”

“Ah. How’d it go?”

“Not great, Nick. I sat there talking about you the entire time and she basically told me to get my shit together.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She thinks we need closure.”

Nick let out a sneer, picking up his beer again to empty the neck of the bottle.

“We have closure. It’s been years.”

“I know, that’s what I told her. But she seems to think we have unfinished business.”

“Well, she’s wrong. Morgan huh?”

“Nick, I thought you were coming back. Thought you were just pissed. But you left for good.”

“Greg—”

Both men momentarily looked away, a surge of emotion hitting them at the same time.

“Why?”

“...I was fed up. I don’t know, okay? Maybe a part of me wanted you to follow me. But you didn’t.”

“...What?”

“It doesn’t matter now, it’s in the past.”

Greg set his own beer down as he turned his entire body towards Nick.

“Wait a minute, you wanted me to chase after you?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Nick!”

“I don’t know!” Nick screamed, immediately realizing he needed to lower his voice. “I’m sorry.”

Greg was dry heaving now, the day in question coming back to him like a ton of bricks. Nick instinctively reached his hand out, trying to calm down the younger man without getting too intimate.

“Why didn’t you tell me to run after you?”

“That’s not something you tell someone, Greg. Look, can we stop talking about this? We haven’t hung out like this in ages and you insist on ruining the vibe with this nonsense. Like I said, it’s all in the past.”

Nick knew he said the wrong thing the second the words left his lips. Greg’s breath grew heavier as a subtle wetness permeated his eyes.

“No. I want to talk about this.”

“The half time show is almost over—”

“Nick, I don’t give a fuck about the game.”

“Well I do.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Are YOU serious? I’m trying to enjoy this time together and you keep bringing up old shit.” Nick repeated after Greg, his emotions getting the best of him.

“I can’t believe you.”

Nick tried to comfort Greg out of habit but only received a cold shoulder.

“It’s getting late, and you’ve had a couple. How about I call you an Uber and you can grab your car tomorrow? Or if you want...you can crash here. I’ll take the couch and you can have my room. It’s best if we sleep on this because we’re not getting anywhere with this right now.”

“I’m not done talking about this.”

“...Well I am. So make your choice, I gave you two.”

Greg shook his head angrily at Nick’s abrupt rudeness. One of the things he hated most about Nick was how he avoided talking about his emotions at all costs, the main reason why things didn’t work out between them.

“You’re an asshole.”

“I’m the asshole? I’m trying to make things right.”

“Fuck you dude.” Greg snarled, quickly getting up from the couch only to be stopped by Nick.

“Just sleep on it. Please?”

He didn’t know why, but Nick’s pleading tone suddenly made his anger melt away. Greg hated that Nick still had this kind of magnetic effect on him, even in this condition.

“Fuck.”

“Take my room. We can figure out something tomorrow, but nothing is going to get resolved today. Okay?”

“...If I crash here I’m not letting you sleep on your own couch. You take your room, I’m good here.”

“Greg, just use my room. I’m okay.”

He shook his head, grabbing Nick’s arm unintentionally.

“Then we can both share your bed.” Before Nick could oppose, Greg quickly interrupted himself. “With lots of space in between us.”

“I don’t think so, Greg.”

“Well that’s the only way I’m sleeping here Nick or else I’m driving home. Now I’m giving you two choices. Make one.”

Nick knew his words were going to bite him in the ass one day, he just didn’t think it would be so soon.

“Fine.”

———

Once the two men were done cleaning up in the living room, they awkwardly headed towards Nick’s bedroom. It was a space Greg had occupied many times before, but this new situation had made them both incredibly uncomfortable. He quickly regretted suggesting they both sleep in the same bed, but by now it was too late.

“You want some clothes to sleep in?”

After a long pause, “You know how I sleep.”

Nick swallowed a dry cough, realizing his worst nightmare was about to come true.

Greg took a deep breath, turned his body, and raised his shirt over his head. Nick hastily turned away, realizing how graceless his gut reaction was. The blonde took this as an opportunity to slide his jeans down, revealing a pair of baby blue boxers.

“You can look you know.”

“Are you decent?”

Greg just rolled his eyes.

Nick slowly reversed towards the bed, feeling around the air to pinpoint the exact location. When his fingers made contact with the mattress, he carefully slid under the covers as far away from Greg as possible. He turned his entire body away from the younger man, reaching for the remote on the nightstand to turn off the lights.

A long silence passed again before Nick felt a pair of hands gently tap on his waist, causing him to flinch violently.

“Take these off. You’re gonna be sweating.”

“I’m fine Greg.”

“Seriously?” Came an annoyed response.

Nick let out another exasperated sigh before slowly inching himself out of his clothes. He knew the only barrier guarding any semblance of sanity was his sweatpants, but now those were about to be gone too. Before Nick could even finish the thought, hands tapped against his waist once more.

“Turn around.”

When Nick didn’t move, Greg grabbed his hands and pulled him to the other side. He shifted awkwardly before he threaded their fingers together and placed Nick’s arms around his body.

“What are you doing?”

“Sleeping.” Greg replied, pulling him even closer to where Nick’s nose met the back of his neck. Nick tried to hold his breath, knowing it would all be over if he got one whiff of Greg. But then a small murmur of satisfaction escaped Greg’s lips, forcing Nick to let out the breath he was holding in.

He didn’t mean to, but Nick’s nose acted on its own, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the man he was embracing. The next thing Nick knew, his lips made soft contact with the back of Greg’s neck, enacting the blonde to slowly turn around.

Once they were face to face, Greg closed the distance between them with an elongated kiss. Noses touched, fingers tussled hair strands, and tears escaped eyes in that single moment. Breathless gasps echoed throughout the room as both men reignited a distant memory.

Things took a turn after the momentum shifted, and the next thing Nick knew he was crawling on top of Greg possessively. Greg’s boxers had already fallen off the bed and his skilled fingers were eagerly tugging down Nick’s briefs. Heated bodies finally collided, bringing both men to tears as they continued to caress each other in the dark.

Nick unknowingly stopped out of nowhere, his hand intuitively reaching for the nightstand. But Greg suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling Nick back into his arms.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Greg asked somberly.

“What do you think?”

“...Then we don’t need it. I wanna feel you. All of you.”

The only response Nick could surmise was a choked sob.

“...What about Morgan?“

“I don’t wanna be with her, I wanna be with you. She was right—we have unfinished business.”

And that was all Greg needed to say before Nick was back on top of him, desperate fingers running through his hair, hips grinding rhythmically in tune to both heartbeats.

His head methodically moved down Greg’s body, lighting up all the hidden spots like an electrifying game of Vegas pinball.

Nick’s tongue swished around every contour of Greg’s slender figure, eventually sliding its way inside. At this moment Greg was in pure ecstasy, his grip on Nick’s hair tightening by the breath. Soon his tongue was replaced by fingers, then by Nick himself, probably around the time Greg screamed the word ‘baby’ which he knew drove him crazy.

And for once Nick was glad he wasn’t dating anyone because feeling Greg in his entirety was a powerful privilege. He could feel every curve, every movement—all of the vibrating heat engulfing him in a blaze.

“God Greg you feel so good—I missed this so much.”

Greg’s back arched, his strong legs surrounding Nick completely, pulling him even closer. Their intimacy was irreproachable, and soon, both men voyaged to euphoria with no hope of turning back.

Nick immediately collapsed on top of Greg in an attempt to catch his fleeting breath. Greg wrapped his arms around the older man, whispering something that sounded a lot like ‘I love you,’ which made Nick start sobbing uncontrollably. He was no longer able to disguise his emotions, not in front of the man who could read him like an open book.

“Thanks for chasing after me. Love you, G.”


End file.
